


In the End

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I have a moment, and everyone dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End

)Even though I tried, it all fell apart(  
  
New York, 2069  
  
Buffy Anne Summers, or the vampire that used to have that name, rather; stood looking out over the NYC skyline, remembering each of her former friends in turn, on this; the anniversary of their deaths.

Hers included.  
  
Her mate, William the Bloody, lay sleeping in the bedchamber.  Soon she would wake him in the same way she'd done every night since her second night as a vampire, with blood and flesh, teeth and claws, a vivid painting of the vicious, wild passion they felt for each other.  
  
But for now, this moment belonged to the girl she had once been, the one who still cried when she thought of her friends, long since dead and rotting in the ground.  
  
Willow. Pretty and vivacious, the woman Willow had become after Tara had left her was powerful, but in the end, not powerful enough as the magical energy field she was locked in ravaged her body and left nothing but a pile of ash behind.  
  
Xander. Strong in his own right, standing there defending Buffy to the last, until a strike he had never seen coming had cleaved him in half, stem to stern; and he had fallen into Spike's arms, who had regretfully let him fall to the ground to keep the tide of demons at a manageable level.  
  
GIles had passed away in his sleep two years before the last battle, as she thought of it, and she'd been holding his hand as he breathed his last. She knew that his soul was finally at peace.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a long, sharp claw scraping down her bare back, and she arched into the touch, letting her human features disappear as her sire raked all ten claws down the smooth flesh of her back.  
  
"You're thinking again, luv. I hate it when you do that," Spike growled as she turned with an answering growl.  
  
"My mistake, lover." The two blondes leaped for each other, and thought was forgotten in a flurry of fists and fangs and claws in the moonlight streaming from the open window.  
  
Growls and screams echoed down the alleyway, but after ten years of hearing the same things, the neighbors either ignored them or had left the location.  
  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Written on one of my worst days, I decided to kill everyone after listening to Linkin Park for hours on repeat.


End file.
